primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor unnamed characters
A list of unnamed characters in Primeval and Primeval: New World with minor roles and appearances. This page does not display any unnamed Anomaly Research Centre personnel, minor Special Forces personnel, minor Project Magnet personnel or any minor [[List of minor novel characters|characters from the Primeval novels]]. ''Primeval Episode 1.1 Asda cleaner This man was a cleaner at an Asda shop in the Forest of Dean in the late 1990s. One night, while the cleaner was cleaning the floors on a nightshift, Helen Cutter arrived outside and yelled at the cleaner to let her in. However, the cleaner assumed Helen was a crazy shopper and brushed her yells off, oblivious to the Gorgonopsid pursuing her through the shop's car park outside. Man in bar When Claudia Brown was staying at the Eddington Hotel, this man attempted to chat up an uninterested Claudia in the bar, until Claudia pretended Nick Cutter was her boyfriend to get rid of the other man. Home Office scientists During the Home Office's investigation into the Anomaly in the Forest of Dean, these scientists scanned Rex in a sealed lab to prove Nick Cutter's theory that Rex was from the distant Past. However, Rex used his flights to escape from the scientists and from the lab. Episode 1.2 Female train passenger When this young woman was travelling by the London Underground, while the train was stopped due to a delay, the woman moved to and opened the train carriage's window to get cooler air. When a Carboniferous Arachnid tried to come in through the window, the woman slammed the window on the Arachnid in horror, severing one of its legs. Episode 1.3 Detective inspector This detective inspector was in charge of investigating the death of Anthony Barton at the Crystal Palace Diving Institute, and came to the hasty conclusion that Anthony's traumatised girlfriend Diane Johnson had murdered him. He discussed this with Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown, and Cutter told the detective the truth about how Anthony was in actuality killed by a prehistoric marine predator that had temporarily crossed into the present; the detective inspector did not seem to believe Cutter and demanded in vain to know who he and Claudia were. Diane was subsequently wrongly charged and arrested for Anthony Barton's death. Dexter children These two young children were the son and daughter of Jane Dexter, who, on the day that an underwater Anomaly opened in and flooded their home's basement, were given ten minutes free time playing in the house's yard before going to school. Plumber This plumber was called to the household by Jane Dexter after the residence's cellar mysteriously flooded. While the plumber was alone in the cellar searching for the cause of the flood, he came across and was attacked by a Hesperornis, which dragged him down under the water until he briefly escaped it. However, before the plumber could get out of the flooded basement, the Hesperornis dragged him back in and attacked again. A later reference to the number of corpses in the basement by Tom Ryan would indicate that the plumber was killed by the Hesperornis attack. Episode 1.4 Mrs. Davis' child This little boy son of Mrs. Davis, and lived with her at a block of flats in Central London. One day, while the boy was alone having a bath, an escaped python emerged from the toilet as he watched, and Mrs. Davis subsequently reported it as a pest problem. Flat block children These children were a group of young friends that hang out and played football together at the bottom of a block of flats in Central London, to the irritation of flat resident Mrs. Davis. When the Special Forces and the Home Office Anomaly research team arrived at the flats, the kids all comically froze as the soldiers passed by them, apparently under the false impression that the Special Forces were there to arrest them. Doctor This doctor worked at a hospital in London. He was responsible for carrying out an MRI scan on Tom, and immediately discovered the Parasite inside Tom from the scan. The doctor explained this news to Tom and that they had to take Tom into emergency surgery, but when he tried to perform an eye test on Tom, the Parasite's symptoms caused Tom to bite the shocked doctor on the arm before fleeing in horror. The doctor subsequently reported the incident with Tom as a tropical disease, and Claudia Brown, Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart came to ask the doctor about Tom. The concerned and frightened doctor demanded to know what was going on with the Parasite and what Tom had done to him by biting him, and Cutter simply instructed the doctor to have his Parasite surgically removed before it matured. Nurse This nurse was the assistant of a doctor at a hospital. She oversaw Tom's MRI scan with the doctor, and rushed to the doctor's aid when Tom bit him. Episode 1.5 TBA Episode 1.6 Three missing victims A fter the Forest of Dean - Permian hills Anomaly reopened, these three people all disappeared one by one within forty-eight hours when a Future Predator killed them and took their bodies leaving no traces. After tracking the Predator's lair to some animal crate storage sheds near the Wellington Zoo in the Forest of Dean, the Home Office Anomaly team and the Special Forces found the three victims' corpses, having apparently been stored by the adult Predators as food for their young. Episode 2.1 Security guard 1 This security guard worked the night shift at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall. One night, he went to investigate when something behind the bowling alley began sending balls and broken skittles hurtling out. When he went round the back to locate the intruder, the guard found that it was a Raptor, before the creature promptly attacked and devoured him. *The non-canon novelisation of Episode 2.1, 2.2 and 2.3 called Fight For Survival named this security guard as '''Barry Somerville'. Security guard 2 This security guard worked the night shift at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall. One night, he was reviewing the security cameras one night when a bowling ball was spotted travelling up a bowling alley gutter the wrong way. His collegue went to investigate. After hearing the sound of his collegue being jumped by a Raptor, the security guard ran for his life, but was quickly caught and clawed to death. *The non-canon novelisation of Episode 2.1, 2.2 and 2.3 called Fight For Survival named this security guard as Graham. Duty manager This man was the duty manager at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall. He didn't appear to be very intelligent. After losing contact with one of the Mall's operatives during the night shift (actually due to a Raptor attack), the duty manager was faced with the ARC team at the shutter to the mall's indoor car park. Nick Cutter instructed the man to leave the mall and to seal the building behind the team until he was told it was safe again, and it wasn't until the team was inside the building and the shutter was closing behind them that the duty manager thought to ask who they were. Motorbike youths These two youths were at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall car park at night, when several Raptors came through an Anomaly. Nick and Stephen arrived at the car park and took the youth's dirt bikes so they could pursue the Raptors. Episode 2.2 Janitor This janitor worked at an office block in London. When the janitor arrived on the building's fifteenth floor, he found it filled with Precambrian mist coming through an Anomaly in the server room, before he was attackedby a Precambrian Worm in the mist and dragged off to his death. Mr. Nagata's assistant |Status = Alive |Actor/Actress = TBA}} This woman was the assistant of Mr Nagata, the CEO of Nagata Beer. She was standing next to him when he had a meeting with businessman Terry, before the latter was attacked by Precambrian Worms and killed. Fire Chief This fire chief was in charge of tackling the fog problem in an inner-London office block when the fire department became involved under the misconception that there was a fire. He approached Nick Cutter and Jenny Lewis as they attempted to enter the building, forbidding them to do so, but Jenny took sudden charge and told him to back the crowd away a couple of miles. The fire chief afterwards updated Nick on the current situation inside the building. Episode 2.3 Female paintballers These female Paintballers played paintball with Warren, at Blue Sky Park. He howled at them to put them offguard and showering them with paintballs before they even put their helmets on. They scolded him and left him. When Warren heard the roars of the Smilodon he thought it was them trying to get him back. Mother and three children One day, the mother took her three children to Blue Sky Park and they were having a picnic in the forest. When the two older kids were fighting, the mother was distracted and she did not notice that her tolder had wondered off. The tolder walked into the bushes and was frightened by a Smilodon, however he escaped and ran crying back to his mother as the big cat left. Mechanic Valerie Irwin told the mechanic that her car's clutch needed fixing so he drove the car to test it but the ARC team thought he was Valerie and chased after him in their car. When they caught the shocked mechanic, they realised they had been tricked by Valerie. Episode 2.4 TBA Episode 2.5 Leek's first mercenary This unnamed mercenary was one of three including the Cleaner who were hired by Oliver Leek and sent through the Hackney Anomaly to the Silurian to bring back creatures. On the other side of the Anomaly, when they spotted Taylor Craig, a little girl, stranded and alone in the desert, this mercenary conscientiously balked at the Cleaner's orders to leave her where she was and resume their mission. Moments later, they discovered and tried to capture what they though to be a giant sand snake (actually a Silurian Scorpion's tail), and this mercenary was apparently killed, leaving only his gear behind. Leek's second mercenary This unnamed mercenary was one of three including the Cleaner who were hired by Oliver Leek and sent through the Hackney Anomaly to the Silurian to bring back creatures. He was apparently devoured and killed when the mercenaries attempted to capture what they thought was a giant sand snake (actually a Silurian Scorpion's tail), leaving only their gear behind. Caveman actor This actor worked at the Lost World Adventure Park, acting in the role of a Paleolithic caveman. After Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and Taylor Craig came into the park's woodland through an Anomaly, they stumbled across the fake camp and the actor. Unaware that they were back in the present and believing the actor to be a real early human hunter, Cutter swiftly knocked him out with a well-placed punch, only to then notice the man's modern underwear and realise he'd just punched an actor. The caveman actor was afterwards talked to by James Lester to avoid any lawsuits. Episode 2.6 TBA Episode 2.7 Father on the beach This father was buried in sand, for fun, by his two young children. When the beach was attacked by a Silurian Scorpion, the father's kids ran, forgetting their dad, who was eaten by the Scorpion in the aftermath of the attack. Man playing music on the beach This man was sunbathing on a beach. Since he was playing loud music some boys asked him to turn the volume down to which he turned it up. This proved fatal for him, as a Silurian Scorpion was lured to him by the loud music echoing underground. As one of the boys asked him if he was going to turn down the music, the scorpion burst up out of the sand and immediately ate the unfortunate sunbather alive, causing mass panic. Youth on the beach This youth was a young man who was on holiday at an unnamed resort with some of his friends. He told the man playing music, to lower the volume because he thought it was too loud. The music-goer ignored him, and the youth then witnessed that a Silurian Scorpion ambush and devour the man, then promptly ran for his life. Episode 3.1 Traffic warden This traffic warden based in Central London was giving a parking ticket onto a car, when he was attacked and killed by a Pristichampsus. Nick Cutter and Abby Maitland arrived to find his corpse minutes later.https://www.starnow.com/christopherw33618 # https://www.starnow.com/christopherw33618 # https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2711324/ Ross' soldiers These soldiers were a military squad under Captain Ross, sent by Christine Johnson through an Anomaly to recover the Artifact from the future city. Just after finding the Artifact in a derelict building, the soldiers were attacked by a nest of Future Predators when one of the men killed a Predator infant. The soldiers were all overwhelmed. The one carrying the Artifact almost getting away alive with Ross, but was followed out by a Predator which pinned him down and dragged him back in to his death. Cleaning lady This Lithuanian woman was a cleaning lady who was unable to speak English, and worked at a mall in Central London. She was attacked and cornered by a Pristichampsus, but Nick Cutter rescued her. Episode 3.2 TBA Episode 3.3 TBA Episode 3.4 Cameraman This cameraman was an employee of Evening News, who assisted Mick Harper and Katherine Kavanagh in documenting an Anomaly in an airport hangar. He filmed a baby Velociraptor coming through the Anomaly and being identified by Nigel Marven. Moments later, when a Giganotosaurus came through the Anomaly and attacked, the cameraman tried to run while Katherine yelled at him to keep filming, but the Giganotosaurus caught and devoured him. Airplane Captain and Co-pilot This captain piloted an aeroplane which was attacked by a Giganotosaurus and he commented to his co-pilot; "There's something you don't see everyday.". (Episode 3.4) Episode 3.5 Chauffeur This chauffeur was Sir Richard Bentley's driver. He drove Sir Richard to St. Pancreas Station while Sir Richard was infected with the Future Fungus. Episode 3.6 Ross's soldier This soldier travelled with Captain Ross to investigate an Anomaly during Christine Johnson's brief reign over the ARC. They captured the rogue ARC field team at the site, but before they could take them into custody, this soldier was attacked from behind and devoured to death by a Terror Bird. Episode 3.7 Medieval priest This priest lived in London town during Sir William de Mornay's time in the Medieval ages. When the town was terrorised by a Dracorex, the priest gave the majority of the villagers refuge in his church. He blessed Sir William before the latter set out to try and kill the creature. Episode 3.8 TBA Episode 3.9 Quadbiker This quadbiker was among the tourists at the campsite. While he was quadbiking alone out in the surrounding countryside, he found a startled Embolotherium calf. The creature's parent promptly came to defend it, smashing the quadbiker's bike aside and killing him. Connor Temple later found the quadbiker's body in the field where he was killed. Episode 3.10 Dead soldier This unknown soldier worked with Christine Johnson's military, and was among the staff who remained behind at Johnson's former-HQ after her operation was closed down with her death. The soldier was killed when Johnson's Anomaly reopened and a group of Megopterans came through, massacring the remaining soldiers. His slime-covered corpse was later found in the Anomaly room by Sarah Page and Captain Becker after the Anomaly had closed again. Episode 4.1 Two Youths These youths saw a Spinosaurus running down a street in Liverpool and one of them recorded it on his smart phone. Captain Becker drove past and took away the phone from one boy and told the boy to get a haircut. Garbage collectors These garbage collectors were working one day when Matt Anderson "borrowed" their truck to help contain a Spinosaurus. As Matt left, all the workers were left confused. Episode 4.2 Builder victim This builder was among the men working at the abandoned warehouse at the docks. He inadvertently discovered a Kaprosuchus's nest in the building's former homeless camp, but when he called for someone to come and see, his shouts caused the Kaprosuchus to attack and kill him. Connor Temple and Duncan later found the builder's mangled and partially-dismembered body near the Kaprosuchus den. Episode 4.3 TBA Episode 4.4 TBA Episode 4.5 Camping boy This young man was obsessed with the Witchfield Worm. While he was out camping on the seaside cliffs near Witchfield Cove overnight in hopes of getting footage of the cryptid, the Worm, actually a Labyrinthodont, attacked his tent and horribly dragged him off to his death. Matt Anderson found the boy's severed arm by a river not far from the camp the next day. Barman The barman worked the Cock Tavern in Witchfield Cove. When Abby Maitland and Connor Temple entered the bar while investigating a local Anomaly signal, the barman worldlessly poured two pitchers of beer and handed them to Connor and Abby. After Connor asked if a white wine spritzer was available, he gave Abby's glass to Connor, and vice versa. At this time, Matt Anderson arrived, and noticing a framed newspaper article on the wall, asked about the local Witchfield Worm. The barman coldly told the trio that only children and drunk patrons believed in the creature's existence. Fisherman This fisherman was fishing alone at a river near Witchfield Cove, when a Labyrinthodot in the water attacked him, but he was saved by Matt. The Labyrinthodont then returned to the river. Episode 4.6 Wedding planner This wedding planner was hired to organise Michael Miller and Jenny Lewis's wedding. While in the wine cellar of the stately home where the wedding would take place, she stumbled across a makeshift nest of Hyaenodon pups. When the wedding planner got too close to the pups, the mother Hyaenodon hiding in the dark near her pups attacked the woman in defense of her young, dragging her under and killing her. Boy at wedding This boy attended the wedding of Jenny Lewis and Michael Miller. When a baby Hyaenodon entered the ceremony all the guests thought it very funny and cute; that is, until it's parents arrived and caused havoc. This boy was cornered by one along with several other guests but the ARC team distracted it long enough for them to escape. Episode 4.7 Prison tour guide This man gave tours of an old prison, where satellite Anomalies occurred due to two Anomalies opening on the exact same spot, allowing a Terror Bird to come through and kill one of the tourists who'd strayed from his tour. Episode 5.1 Boy at barbeque This young boy attended a barbecue with his parents. As the food was being prepared, a Giant Burrowing Insect attacked from underground, and the boy fled in terror. Episode 5.2 TBA Episode 5.3 Puppeteer This puppeteer lived in London during the Victorian age. During the Spring-Heeled Jack killing spree, the puppeteer entertained and frightened children with a Spring-Heeled Jack puppet. Episode 5.4 Prospero soldier This soldier working for Prospero Industries' New Dawn project was left by Philip Burton to monitor the First Man-made Anomaly at the ARC shortly after the Anomaly's creation. While the guard was alone with the Anomaly, a single Future Beetle came through, and the guard, unaware of what he was dealing with, caught it in a coffee mug and threw it back through. A swarm of thousands more Beetles then came through the Anomaly seconds later, swarming over the guard's body and devouring him alive. Within moments of being fatally swarmed by the carnivorous Beetles, no trace of the guard's body was left. Episode 5.5 Tyrannosaurus victim This man was in Baker Street Plaza when the Tyrannosaurus rex attacked at the start of Convergence. He was unable to escape, and was killed by the T. rex. His body was found by the ARC team. Episode 5.6 TBA ''Primeval: New World'' Bicyclists |Actor/Actress = |Status = Deceased}} These two bicyclists were biking in Stanley Park in Vancouver, when they rode under a bridge where an Anomaly had opened, and the bicyclists were attacked and killed there by a Utahraptor. SkyTrain service tunnel tramp |Actor/Actress = |Status = Deceased}} This man was homeless and living in a small den in a SkyTrain service tunnel in Vancouver. When a Utahraptor on the loose in Vancouver went into the service tunnel, it attacked and killed the homeless man, disembowelling him and seemingly gouging his eyes out. Male Merison Oil employee |Actor/Actress = |Status = Deceased}} This man worked for the Merison Oil company, and was responsible for surveying the waters of a British Columbia bay that Merison Oil hoped to mine for oil. One day, while he and another employee were surveying the waters, the motor from the male employee's boat drew the attention of a Titanoboa; the creature attacked and dragged the male worker's boat under the water and destroyed it, presumably eating and killing the worker. British Columbia bay kayaker |Actor/Actress = |Status = Alive}} This man was out in a kayak on a bay in rural British Columbia, unaware of a Titanoboa in the bay and of the Special Projects Group's attempts to call out to and warn him from a cliff by the bay. However, the Titanoboa passed by under and did not attack the kayaker due to the lack of infrasound from the kayak. Spring River Airport mechanic |Actor/Actress = Sean Owen Roberts |Status = Alive}} This mechanic worked at Spring River Airport outside Vancouver. One day, the mechanic noticed a giant Anomaly that had opened up on the airport's runway, and shortly afterwards, the mechanic was attacked by a Jurassic Beetle queen, which dragged him into a nearby warehouse, rendered him unconscious and laid a sac of eggs down the mechanic's throat. After Mac Rendell and Samantha Sedaris captured the Beetle, as the mechanic awoke, Sam pulled the Jurassic Beetle eggs out from down the mechanic's throat, and the mechanic then afterwards recovered and ran off in shock and horror. Mac decided to have Toby Nance track the mechanic down later for a stomach pump in case there were any more Beetle eggs still in him. Drug courier |Actor/Actress = |Status = Deceased}} This motorcyclist worked as a drug courier between Skeezer and Blake and their mysterious 'boss,' for transporting the cannabis produce to 'the boss.' While the courier was transporting a batch of marijuana buds for the boss, he was chased and run off the country road by a Terror Bird and devoured. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Unnamed Characters